cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Petrovich
Overview He is located right outside the Chum Bucket. Warning: this contact is on one of the routes of the Ghost of the Scrapyard! __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Kara the Scorpion * Mickey the Filch New Contact(s) * Lt. Chalmers Information Smuggler Captain Petrovich is an old sea captain who has smuggled, cheated, murdered and backstabbed his way through the Rogue Isles for many years. In that time he has learned a great deal, and works for various villains on the isles, with loyalties to no group in particular. Some say Petrovich has gone soft in his old age, but never to his face. Initial Contact So, ya came to see old Captain Petrovich, eh? Well, I'll tell ya right now that if you wanna do work for me, ya gotta be willin' to do what I say without askin' questions! It's a hard life on the Rogue Isles, but the rewards be rich if you can do the right things! Story Arc Freakshow Hideout It all started when the old sea captain known as Petrovich asked about helping him track down a valuable piece of information—the identity of the elusive Srapyarder leader. Word on the street was that some of the Freakshow had a lead on this, so you busted into one of their bases and got one of their bosses, Hack Slash, to spill what he knew. It turns out that Eddie Crush, another of the Freakshow bosses, just caught the latest ship en route to Paragon City to meet with one of the other Freakshow gangs. Travelling to Paragon City after Eddie Crush, you found the Freakshow gang in a rumble with a Council assault team. Finding the leader of the Freakshow, you found that you had come too late: Eddie Crush had been taken back to the Council base at Sharkhead Isle for interrogation. Back on Sharkhead Isle, you attacked the Council base where they took Eddie Crush, fighting your way through to where Eddie was being interrogated. Eddie agreed to tell you what he knew if you got him out of the base. It turns out Eddie noticed a woman meeting with some Scrapyarders by a warehouse at the docks and delivered them some supplies. Missions Destroy Magic Ring Briefing I have a small trinket that I need ya to get rid of for some mystic types. It's some sort of magic ring, but it's got a curse upon it and needs to be destroyed. Take the ring to the Hell Forge and throw it in a barrel of industrial-strength acid. Yarrr, I'll be glad to be rid of the cursed thing. Gives me the heebie-jeebies! Plus those damn Arachnos troops keep huntin' for it! I've got a truck at the docks you can take to the Hell Forge. Wait until the workers leave the Hell Forge, then head over to one of the smelting pots and get rid of that ring! Mission Objective(s) * Destroy magic ring in Hell Forge * Destroy ring in acid barrel! Clue: Ring of Naruas This simple gold ring feels cold and heavy in your hands, and you hear malevolent whispers in your mind. You need to destroy it in the Hell Forge! Debriefing Yarrr, another fine job! Hope those Arachnos didn't give ya too much trouble. Har har! Cause some Damage to Cage Consortium Briefing How do ya feel about causing a bit o' mayhem? Kirk Cage at the Cage Consortium has made some powerful enemies in his climb to the top, and they want to put the hurt on him. Head over to one of the Cage Consortium's industrial complexes and cause some damage! If it weren't for me bad leg, I'd love to come with ya! Har har! There's a truck waiting for ya at the docs. It'll take you to the Hell Forge where you can wait for the right moment to strike! Mission Objective(s) * Destroy Cage Consortium assets * 3 bombs to set * 3 supply crates to destroy Debriefing Yarrr, I could see the explosion from here! Har har! I wish I could've been there to blow up something myself! Take down Freakshow Leader Briefing Arrr, I been hearin' some rumors. Have you heard of the Scrapyarders? They be these updstart miners who been causin' trouble here on Sharkhead. Occasionally they get put in their place, but their true leader is ever the elusive one! Yarrr, more slippery than a greased eel! Har har. But things have changed. One of them there Freakshow fellas says he got a lead on the REAL leader of the Scrapyarders! Yaaar, that information be worth a king's ransom! Break into the Freakshow base and take down the leader. Yarrr, them Freakshow be tough customers, so show 'em that yer tougher! Mission Objective(s) * Break into Freakshow base * Defeat Freakshow leader and gangers Clue: What Hack Slash Knows Hack Slash doesn't know anything about the Scrapyarders. That was another Freak named Eddie Crush, and he recently went to Paragon City to meet up with another Freakshow gang. Debriefing Yarrr! So, he went to Paragon City, eh? Probably heard that we was comin' after him! Take Down Freakshow Boss in Paragon City Briefing So that Freakshow boss who goes by Eddie Crush has went and fled to the mainland, eh? Typical landlubber! Arrr, he probably was followin' up on whoever he thinks is the leader of them Scrapyarders! That's a powerful piece of information, means lots of money to whoever gets it! We can't be letting this Eddie Crush be gettin' the prize here! Head over to Paragon City and take down the Freakshow boss. Give those Freakshow a good beatin'! Mission Objective(s) * Take down Freakshow boss in Paragon City Clue: What Bash Fission Knows Bash Fission says that you're too late—some Council already swept in and made off with Eddie Crush. I overheard one of the soldiers say they were taking him back to the Council base on Sharkhead Isle. Debriefing So the Council snatched Eddie Crush, eh? Curse them! They got some powerful interrogation methods at their disposal! Get Eddie Crush from Council Briefing Yarrr... so them Council fellas got ahold of that Freakshow named Eddie Crush. This be no good. Crush knows something about the true identity of the Scrapyarder leader, and that information is VERY valuable. What you need is to get Eddie Crush out of the Council base. Them Council fellas play for keeps, so don't be afraid to give 'em what for! Mission Objective(s) * Get Eddie Crush out of Council Base * Escort Eddie Crush to door Clue: What Eddie Crush Knows Eddie Crush relates that he was jacking some supplies at the docks when he noticed a boat pull up from the mainland and a woman was met by some Scrapyarders in one of the dockside warehouses. She delivered some supplies to them there, and said how what they did honored the memory of Scrapyard himself. The way she was talking about him, it sounds like she was really friendly with Scrapyard. Debriefing Ya found the information? Arrr, yer a top-notch thug, y'are! Get Information from Scrapyarders Briefing Well, we finally managed to track down that Freakshow called Eddie Crush and found out what he knew about the real leader of the Scrapyarders. Now we just need to head over to the warehouse and squeeze is, assuming the Familre information! That is, assuming the Family hasn't caught them hangin' around there first! Show 'em no mercy, VillainName! Arrr... Mission Objective(s) * Squeeze Scrapyarders for information You hear some angry shouts from within. It sounds like the Family caught the Scrapyarders in their warehouse! Debriefing Yarrr! Here's our chance, VillainName, to nail this Scrapyarder leader for good! Har har! Store Captain Petrovich sells the following to villains: * Inspirations * All level 20 dual-origin technology/science enhancements * All level 25 dual-origin technology/science enhancements * All level 25 single-origin technology enhancements Captain Petrovich does not buy enhancements or inspirations. External Links *